That Tuesday in Autumn 2: Family Expansion
by NationNFanatic
Summary: The return of Tuesday and Autumn! I will say nothing else! If you havent read the first, then do it, Its an absolute necessity dear. REVIEW!
1. Return from planet Splink

**YAY! the Sequel has finally arrived!! Enjoy! and Review please. BTW its a two month's later, when Autumn and DeLordy return from planet Splink. Woot!**

**Ritz owns all!**

Magenta walked up the stairs to Tuesdays room.

"Tuesday" She said as she knocked on the door. She heard shuffling from the inside, and then the door flung open.

"You rang?" Tuesday remarked then a dark haired appeared in the door way.

Magenta watched him in awe, as he kissed Tuesday on the cheek then walked away down the hall and down the stairs.

"Tuesday...That's the third one this week!"

"Ugh..mom...Don't" Then Tuesday closed her door only to be pushed open again by Magenta.

"Don't? DON'T?! Don't vhat? CARE?!"

"Mother...I dont need this right now!" Tuesday yelled as she threw herself down on the chair in front of her desk.

"And you do need...THIS!" She commented as she moved her arms around rapidly, Showing Tuesday all the empty wine and Vodka bottle randomly placed around the room.

"Actually Yes I do need all of this" Tuesday replied, Looking up to the ceiling with a raised Eyebrow.

"Tuesday, Tuesday, Tuesday...What shall we do with you dear?"

Tuesday shrugged and placed her face in her hands. After a few seconds of awkward silence Magenta spoke.

"Get dressed in something nice, Autumns coming home today and we must go and greet her."

"THAT'S TODAY! OMG!" She literally said, after gasping.

"Yes! I told you two days ago"

"Oh mother I've slept since then" Tuesday replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Right, and many other things"

"Obviously"

Then they both Giggled and Magenta walked out of the room to leave Tuesday to dress in private.

"How do you think your family will take it?" DeLordy asked as he patted Autumn's belly.

"I'm not sure...Mom and Tuesday will probably be ecstatic, and Father...well I hope you have lived your life to the fullest dear." Autumn joked.

"I certainly have" He huffed then smiling as he reminisced on his honey moon with voyeuristic thought.

Autumn giggled and then moaned "Ugh I have to pee...yet a-fucking-gain..." Then she got up and walked to the back of the spacey ship which her wealthy husband had bought just for there return.

"COMING!!" Tuesday yelled as she grabbed her purse and ran down the stairs. Her father insisted on honking the horn thirty more times.

"You don't have to honk it _that _much Riff Raff" Magenta remarked with her hand on her fist sitting in the front seat of the small green automobile.

"AH! Here she is!" He said moving his open hand towards there daughter who was rushing to the car.

"Sorry! I had to urinate!" She yelled then pushed herself into the back behind her mother who was smashed up against the dashboard.

"Goddess Tuesday you really have gained weight" Riff Raff commented.

"Oh jee Thanks dad!" Tuesday yelled as she glared at him.

"Now, Now, Tuesday has gained, but its understandable" Magenta replied calming the tension.

"What do you mean by understandable?" Tuesday said blinking vigorously, as Riff Raff pulled out of the drive way.

"You drink alot, Which causes you to retain water" Riff Raff explained.

"Well I vomit everyday day, so you would think I would loose that" Tuesday replied looking down on her 'swollen' belly.

"Have you had a menstrual cycle?" Magenta asked with Concern flooding her voice.

"MOM!" Tuesday said as her ears became hot.

"Oh don't pretend like you have 'virgin' ears" Riff Raff remarked, causing Magenta to hit him on the arm.

"What exactly are you implying?" Tuesday hissed.

"Well have you?!" Magenta reminded.

"No..." Tuesday whispered.

"Are you.."

"Mom no...I mean, It takes 4 months for a woman to skip her period, and four months ago I _was _a virgin!"

"Well transylvanians are different" Magenta added.

"How so?"

"It only takes two to three months for us to give birth"

"WHAT!? You mean..I could be..."she finished with a whimper of fear and worry.

"Oh my dear, I doubt you are because you are safe right? with your partners.."Magenta asked.

"Of course" Lied Tuesday.

"Good, SO there's nothing to worry about" Riff Raff comforted then smiling at his worry filled daughter.

"Right" Magenta said then bit her lip and turned back forward.

Tuesday huffed and laid her head back on the seat. The rest of the car ride was silent, Until they got to the airport and all got out.

"I'm So excited to see my baby!!" Magenta said getting out and dusting off her skirt.

"I know!" Tuesday squee'd then hugged Magenta from the side.

"Well come on, come on" Riff Raff rushed then walking to the glass doors and down the long crowded corridor.

"Im so nervous!" Autumn said as she began to hyperventilate.

"Calm down!" DeLordy comforted then wrapped his arm around his wife.

"Your right..but...AH!"

"Do you have to pee?"

"YES!" then she got back and returned to the back of the ship as it began to land.

"Hurry back" he called.

"Where are they?!" Tuesday worried as the tunnel to DeLordy's ship remained vacant.

"I don't know..Maybe..." Riff Raff began.

"Sweet Goddess" Magenta said covering her mouth with her hand as Autumn and DeLordy appeared with a servant boy pushing the cart with all their luggage on it behind them.

"TUESDAY!!" Autumn screamed then ran towards her as fast as she could.

"AUTUMN!!" Then she ran towards her and they met in the center hugging instantly and holding as tight as they could with the exception of Autumns huge baby bump.

"Autumn!! GODDESS! Whats happened?!" Riff Raff gasped staring wide eyed at his pregnant daughter.

"My baby...is having a...BABY!" Magenta screamed then pushed Tuesday out of the way and hugged her daughter tightly.

"OH! I missed you guys so much!!" Autumn said her pupils drowning in tears, as were Magenta and Tuesday's.

"We've missed you to!"

"What...does no one else see this?!" Riff Raff hissed still in shock.

"Dad! Calm down...I'm married now, and this is usually what comes next" Autumn replied then walking over to hug her father.

"I know but...I was hoping it would wait a while longer"

"Well It was bound to happen sooner or later" Magenta commented then stroking Autumn's hair.

"Vitus'!!" DeLordy hollered.

"Hey Delordy...You should leave" Tuesday said smiling widely.

"What...why ever" before he could finish he was cut off by a punch to the face from Magenta.

Autumn gasped while Riff Raff and Tuesday busted into laughter.

"What was that for?!" DeLordy said clutching his jaw.

"Zhat vas For taking my Daughters Innocence..You...You Paedophile!!" Magenta scoffed.

"Mother! Goddess he's was only doing as he's supposed to, as a devoted husband" Autumn said staring at her husband on the floor, not bothered enough to help him up.

"Well I don't think we need detail on that now do we?" Tuesday asked, then Helped DeLordy off the floor.

"Well the First time..." Autumn Began.

"NO!!" yelled the Vitus'.

"Oh..Fine" Autumn shrugged.

"Well everyone is invited back to my castle for dinner" DeLordy said, trying to reconcile his relationship with the in-laws, for he cared now that Autumn carried his spawn.

"Ooh food" Autumn said rubbing her stomach.

"Alright, lets go" Magenta said then putting her arm around her, tranced Brother.


	2. bug eye' sunglasses

**Okay Its the next Month, Because I've decided to skip ahead to make the birth come faster, which would have been boring if I wouldn't have lol.**

**Ritz wins! because he owns EVERYTHING.**

"I'm going to my Parents house, Bye" Autumn said then grabbing her purse and heading towards the door.

"What! You've Been there every single day since we've returned!! Can't you take one day to spend time WITH ME?!" DeLordy whined.

"Oh dont be such a hussy! I always come home at night don't I?!" Autumn replied then putting her hand on her hip.

"Not ALWAY'S! and You cant go, I forbid you to!"

"YOU DO NOT OWN ME!!"

"AS OF THE DAY YOU SAID 'I DO' I'VE OWNED YOU!!" He yelled between gritted teeth and grabbed Autumns arm.

"LET GO OF ME!" She yelled back and hit him on chest with her purse. Which lead him to boil with fury and he pushed her down to the floor.

"Don't talk to me in that tone!!" he said then restoring his composure.

"You'll regret doing that DeLordy!!" She said then struggling to get herself off the floor.

"Really?!"

"REALLY!!" She confirmed then Pulled down her shirt and stomped out of the room.

She waited until she got to the limo to sob.

"To my Mother's" She commanded then the car drove away and soon pulled up in front of the Vitus home.

"Should I wait here Lady DeLordy?"

"Don't call me that! and no..Don't bother Because I'M NOT GOING BACK!" She yelled then flung the door open and got out running up the drive.

When she got inside she called "MOM! DAD! Tuesday!! Is anyone here?!" Then walked into the Kitchen to find no one, then upstairs, again..no one.

"The Backyard" She whispered to herself then rushed to the back.

"THERE YOU ALL ARE!" She yelled to her mother, Tabatha and Tuesday sitting on the veranda in their big 'bug eye' sunglasses.

"Whats happened?" Tuesday asked as she could sense her twin was upset.

"UGH! Stupid Stupid DeLordy!!" Autumn huffed then sat on the swinging bench next to one of her mothers Alsations.

"Whats _he_ done _now_ dear?" Magenta asked.

"Wait. Whats with the sunglasses?! THERE'S NO SUN!!" Autumn hissed.

"Whoa..your Hormones have gone hay wire havent they?" Tuesday remarked.

"There just for us to seem..Fashionable, That's all" Magenta said smirking at Autumn.

"Oh.."Autumn replied then stroking the dog sitting next her, whom she couldn't name.

"So...Whats DeLordy done?" Tuesday reminded.

"Ugh...He grabbed me by the arm and threw me to the floor" She replied as if nothing, rubbing her arm and seeing his hand impression still one her arm.

"WHAT!?" Tuesday yelled, snatching her glasses off then putting on her prescription glasses.

"Its no big deal..." Autumn reassured.

"No big deal? NO BIG DEAL!! Its a huge fucking deal!! He shouldn't be laying his hands on you other than to show his affection!!" Magenta yelled sitting up straight, Causing Tabatha to move over a bit.

"Mother calm down!" Autumn replied.

"Seriously Autumn, He shouldn't be violent with you, Especially in your condition"

"I have no condition!! GODDESS! I'm only pregnant! I DON'T HAVE THE PLAGUE!" She yelled then flaring her nostrils.

"Now _you_ need to calm down" Magenta comforted, Tabatha nodded in agreement.

"Oh god...Why isn't he breathing!?" Autumn yelled then backing away from the Alsatian sitting next to her.

"Marlo?...MARLO!" Magenta yelled, then the Dog jumped up and ran off.

"What the hell is wrong with him?!" Autumn yelled, obviously freaked out.

"That's his new trick Darling" Magenta reassured.

"Silly puppy" Tabatha giggled.

"OH MY GOD! You should have seen your face!!" Tuesday said holding her side, which hurt from laughter.

"SHUT UP! I was really Concerned...for mother..she loves her dog's you know" Autumn confirmed.

"That I do" Magenta reassured.

"Whatever you say" Tuesday sarcastically said, then standing up to go inside.

"Where are you going?" Autumn asked.

"To Urinate"

"OH! Me too" She insisted then got up and followed her sister.

"BRB mom" Tuesday literally said.

"Have fun" Said Magenta then picking up Tabatha's juice box which had tipped over in her giggle fit.

"Always" Said Autumn then the sisters walked up stairs.

When they were both finished, Autumn waited at the bottom of the steps for Tuesday to turn the corner. Once she did, Autumn smiled and waved, Tuesday returned the gesture.

"Whatcha doin?" Tuesday asked then sitting next to her sister on the step.

"I wanted to talk to you"

"Oh?"

"Mmhmm...Well When I left...What happen after?"

Tuesday gulped trying to not re-open the wound that took her a month to close.

"Well...When you left, We all just sort of drifted apart...I stayed in my room for a month, Mom walked around the house sobbing randomly, and dad hardly ever came home he just buried himself in his work..Which has all changed now thanks to Alcohol and late night arguments" Tuesday finished then Smiling.

"And why is Tabatha here ALL the time now?" Autumn added trying to comprehend.

"HA! Funny story...well Narcisslut Came over about 2 weeks before you had returned and left her here with Mom because she found herself a 'drifter' and decided to skip town with him and didn't want to take Tabatha...So mom agreed to pretty much raise Tabatha"

"Wow...I didnt know Narcissa would ever do that.."

"Yeah me neither...But its not all bad, Seeing her always makes me smile, Shes like Tobi's twin" Tuesday chuckled.

"You miss him alot, don't you?"

"Of course.." She replied, then a tear fell from her chin.

"Oh Tuesday..I bet he misses you too" Autumn said trying cheer her up then realising she said the wrong thing when Tuesday began to weep heavily then bury her face in her hands.

"Why did her have to be so STUPID!!" Tuesday cried out.

"Love makes you do stupid things sometimes Tuesday"

Tuesday sniffled then said "That's the truth"

Then before they could finish their conversation A tiny hand appeared from the corner of the step.

"Why you cryin' Tuesday?" Tabatha said in her tiny voice.

"Nothing you need to be concerned about dear" Autumn said then pushing back Tabatha's dark Hair out of her eyes.

Tabatha huffed and shook her head making her hair go back into her face.

"Oh you rhombus!" Autumn joked then tickling her.

"Im not a..ro..rondle!" Tabatha yelled in between laughs.

"Now come on lets go back out to the garden with Grandma yeah?"

"YEAH!" She yelled enthusiastically.

"Tuesday are you coming?" Autumn asked her sister who sat quietly on the step.

"Uh-huh" Then wiped her eyes and put a smile on and walked behind her sister and niece.

**I hope that cleared things up with all of TTIA1, and sorry that Riff Raff wasn't in this one...He'll be in the next one for sure :)**


	3. Divorce

**Woot Chapter three!! :) yayness..**

**Ritz has permanent and serious ownidge.**

Later on that day Magenta was in the kitchen cooking dinner with Tabatha at her side (as always).

"Magenta! are you home?!" Riff Raff called from the front door which he had just walked through.

"In the Kitchen!" She called in reply.

So he walked over to the kitchen to find his sister stirring a pot, and his grand daughter sitting patiently on the island.

"Hello Dear" he said to her, walking up behind and wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck.

"Hello" She said in a cheery voice then placing her hand on his neck.

"Where is everyone?" Riff Raff said then backed away from her, not wanting it to go further with the child in the room.

"They took the car to pick up Autumns things" Magenta replied sticking her finger in the pot and then in her mouth.

"Why would she need her belongings?" Riff Raff said walking over and picking up Tabatha.

"Well..She's leaving DeLordy so she's going to live here"

"WHAT!! She cant!!"

"She can"

"But what about the deal?!"

"The deals done, She married him and is carrying his child That was the deal" Magenta reassured.

"I hope your right Magenta...Or else we will all be killed.."

"All?" Magenta replied now worried herself.

"Yes Magenta all, you know spectual children are always killed to once there parents are found out!"

"I forgot..."

"Well Don't worry, everything will be alright" He comforted, then walking over to her after replacing Tabatha to table top.

She nodded in agreement and got back to stirring her stew.

"What are you making?" Riff Raff breathing in the aroma of the dish.

"Its whatever-you-bought-home-last-night stew" She said then grinned at him.

"Oh my goddess, The one I put in the back of the freezer?"

"Mmhmm, Why?"

"That was a Piece of Tobias darling" Riff Raff said which caused her mouth to agate.

"oh my...Not again!"

"HA! Why does this keep happening to you!?" Riff Raff said beginning to laugh hysterically.

"I don't know!..FUCK!" She said then looking down into the pot and whispering "I'm sorry dear but you'll make a wonderful stew" then turning off the burner and putting the lid on.

...

"Jeez do you have to have SO much stuff!" Tuesday whined as she carried three suitcases which equaled her weight.

"There not that heavy" Autumn remarked rolling two suitcases behind her.

"Your lucky that your pregnant or else id make you carry one!" Tuesday snapped then continuing through the labyrinth of halls to get back to the front.

"Well Atleast your not the Pregnant ONE!" She hissed in reply.

"if only that were true" Tuesday mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?" Autumn asked the smile fading from her face.

"Nothing...Nothing Now should the elevator be around here somewhere?"

"Yeah its right there" Autumn pointed then went over and pressed the lightning bolt pointing down.

Tuesday sighed then let the suitcase under her arm to fall on the suitcase in her hand whilst she waited. Then the elevator Doors open and there stood a fat DeLordy who smiled then glared at the sight of his wife and her sibling holding all of her suitcases.

"Whats Going on?" He asked then stepping out of the Elevator.

"Im leaving you, Good bye" Then motioned for Tuesday to get in the elevator, so she did as she was told.

"No you are not" He chuckled, then leaning on the wall.

"Yes, I am" Autumn grinned and began to walk towards the elevator but then was stopped by him holding his arm out, Blocking the way to the elevator.

"No..Because you hold something that belongs to me" He said trying to hold in his anger.

"Really? Like?" Autumn replied then throwing her bags inside the elevator and putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh don't act dumb Autumn" He replied then motioned his eyes to her stomach, which had grown plenty from the time they had arrived.

"Well im sorry but this belongs to ME" Autumn said then pushing his arm down with great force and strutting into the elevator. Tuesday pushed the button and the elevator began to slowly go down.

When it come's, It'll be my property Autumn, So be prepared for me to come and TAKE IT!" DeLordy replied then loosing his cool towards the end and yelling down the elevator shaft.

...

"They seem to be taking forever..I hope every thing's alright" Riff Raff commented as he laid on the couch watching Magenta dust.

"I'm sure they are fine, I just wish they'd hurry Im starving, and poor Tabi she fell asleep hungry" She commented then looked at Tabatha and smiled as her little belly moved up and down with each breath as she slept ever so peacefully.

Before Riff Raff could say anything the Door flung open and there was Tuesday and Autumn.

"There you are!"

"What took you so long?" Riff Raff asked sitting up.

"Ach! Stupid DeLordy tried to keep Autumn from leaving"

"Oh! And we stopped and got Onion rings" Autumn added then taking a bite of the one in her hand.

"Where's your things?" Magenta asked with a wrinkled brow.

"Oh there in the back but Tuesday refused to help me carry them any longer so some ones gotta help me get them" Autumn replied then sat on the sofa next to Riff Raff.

"I'll help you dear, But how about we eat first, then we'll get them" Riff Raff insisted then placing his hand on her knee.

Autumn and Tuesday nodded and Magenta went over to wake Tabatha who awoke rather quickly and rubbed her eyes then followed everyone to the dinning room.

Once everyone was seated Magenta bought in the bowls of stew which had already been poured.

"This looks wonderful Mother" Autumn said waiting for everyone to get a bowl so she could feed her, and her child.

"Yes mother, Lovely" Tuesday commented as Magenta placed one in front of her.

Then everyone had a bowl and began to eat, Including Tabatha who was attempting with all her will to spoon at least a few bites on her own.

Everyone was silent until Autumn spoke.

"Mom..How did Tobias ever come around to being Franks?" Her words made Riff Raff and Magenta drop there spoons back into the bowl.

"Well that's a rather Juicy story, anyone for another spoon?" Magenta said then trying to change the subject.

"Oh god..." Tuesday whispered then covering her mouth with her hand.

"Whats wrong?" Tabatha asked with her worried face, as she sat next to Tuesday.

"Were eating Tobias Darling, now don't put your elbows on the table" Autumn replied.

The Blood drained from Tuesday's face as she stood up and said

"May I be excused?"

"Of course but..."Magenta said but before she could finish Tuesday was out of the room and you could here her cries all the way into the dinning room, then the stomps of her walking up stairs.

"Well when he was conceived, Me and your mother were in the process of trying to be 'Pardoned' and Frank said if he could 'have' Magenta then he would make his mother to forgive us" Riff Raff explained.

"Forgive you for what?"

"That's a completely different story for a completely different time" Magenta added then her eyes grew wide as she reminisced on that night.

"Okay...But Tuesday and I are yours right?" Autumn asked Riff Raff.

"Of course...Right?" Riff Raff asked Magenta.

"Yes, I know for fact both of you are from Riff Raff"

"How do you know?"

"In the sun, you and Tuesday have sparkly skin, as only Spectual children do"

"SPARKLY! Oh my fucking goddess!! Why didnt you say anything?!"

"Well its not like you'd ever notice it..Only on the home planet can the skin be seen as 'sparkly' and the sun isnt coming out here until...Who knows when!"

"In 10 years"

"10 Years? ugh..."Autumn groaned as she rifled through her stew.

"Oh well...It'll come eventually and you'll be able to see your sparkly skin" Magenta reassured.

"Right" Riff Raff added.

Then the family finished there meal and Autumn took the child to its room, and went to lay down herself, While Magenta and Riff Raff stayed down stairs cleaning the dishes.


	4. Meany face!

**Ritz owns as usual...**

**This is one of the ones i decided to add to make the story longer.**

Autumn and Tuesday lounged on the veranda in their parents backyard. Autumn had her swollen feet up on the other chair. Tuesday with her knee to her chest painting her toe nails.

"On the news they said its going to be cold...soon" Autumn acknowledged.

"Really? That sucks monkey balls..." Tuesday remarked.

"Yeah it does, I'm going to freeze to death in my room" Autumn replied.

"Why?"

"Because my room is freezing already and its not even that cold"

"Oh...You can have the small heater that's in my room, I get pretty warm at night" Tuesday then winked "_if_ you catch my drift"

"Yeah...and You'll be catching more than a drift if you keep 'getting warm' at night" Autumn replied rolling her eyes.

"HA! you think I do it UN-safe?" Tuesday chuckled as she switched feet.

"Yes"

"Okay your right, But I'm careful of how I choose them"

"Oh wow that helps...and do you think there 'careful' on how they choose theirs? This isn't like earth Tuesday the Men don't care who they do or how they do it, just as long as they do it..your just a pawn in there game of pleasure." Autumn hissed.

"GOSH! stop being...a meany face!" Tuesday exclaimed then stomping away.

"Ugh...Naive hussy that girl is" Autumn mumbled "Ooh!" then placing her hand on her belly "It kicked!" Looking disappointed around the Veranda, then pouting.

**Short...But I didnt want to rush through the week ;)**


	5. It's Time!

**Chapter five...Woot Woot! and its a couple of days later kk. **

**Ritz owns.**

**P.S this ones a little Gorey.**

Autumn walked down the hall to her mother and father's room in the wee hours of the morning and knocked on the door.

"Mother" She called.

"Autumn? what is it dear?" then you could here the springs to the old bed squeak and soon the door flung open.

"I think..." Then before Autumn could finish a gush of water rushed out from in between her legs and onto the floor.

"Oh my...ITS TIME!" Magenta panicked then rushing over and trying to wake Riff Raff.

"Mom?"

"What dear!?"

"I'm scared!" Then Autumn burst into tears and held her stomach tight.

"Don't be scared dear, It doesn't hurt that bad"

"Oh thanks! But it still hurts!" She cried out.

"Whats going on?" Tuesday calmly asked then walking out of her room and into the darkened hall.

"Autumns Gone into LABOR!!" Magenta exclaimed putting on her boot.

"Oh my goddess!! Autumn your going to have a baby!" Tuesday cried in all her joy for her sister.

"No shit Shirley!!" Autumn said as she began to panic more as the pain began to progress.

"RIFF RAFF!! GET UP!!" Magenta yelled then shook him violently.

"What! Whats happened??" He yelled, startled from his sleep.

"Autumn's going to have the baby!! We must go NOW!" she explained then he got off the bed and threw on his shoes and they all walked down stairs and into the car and drove away.

"Calm down..Breath.." Tuesday said rubbing her sisters forehead as she cringed from the pain her sister felt.

"Every things going to be fine!" Magenta comforted as she stroked her arm.

"FUCK! We forgot Tabatha!!" Tuesday yelled

Magenta gasped "OH The poor thing! we have to go back and get her!!" Magenta said sitting on the side of Autumn in the back seat.

"Dammit" He said then flipped the car around and sped back to the house. When they got there Tuesday jumped out of the car and ran inside, upstairs and grabbed the child who was asleep on her tiny bed in Tobias' old room, then rushed back down stairs and outside.

"Here!! Put her in the front!!" Riff Raff yelled then pushing the passenger door open.

"Okay!" Tuesday yelled and then putting the slumbering child on the seat and getting back in to the compact backseat.

"To the hospital!" Riff Raff yelled then sped out of the drive way and to the hospital.

two hours later

"I cant handle this!" Autumn screamed.

"Its alright dear! your going to be fine its almost over" Magenta spoke trying to comfort her aggressive daughter who was laying on the bed.

"Mom...Im...going..." Then before Autumn could finish her eyes closed and she fell limp.

"AUTUMN! AUTUMN?!" Magenta yelled shaking her daughter.

"Don't worry ma'am, she's only fainted, it happens often with young girls who don't have a high tolerance with pain" Spoke the nurse who strapped Autumns legs to the poles on the edge of the bed.

"Whats going to happen?" Tuesday asked, concern soaking her voice.

"We'll just use force-ups it'll be fine" She casually said grabbing a huge Salad tosser looking thing and placing it on the Bed side table.

Magenta and Tuesday cringed at the thought of having something like that put _there_.

"I'm leaving" Riff Raff said then picking up a still sleeping Tabatha and walking out of the room.

Then the Doctor rushed into the room.

"Hello! I'm Dr.Globe!" He yelled and shook every ones hand.

"Hi..." Magenta and Tuesday said at different times.

"Now?! Wheres the FORCE-UPS!?" He yelled putting on gloves then walking over to grab a stool.

"These?" Tuesday asked grabbing the salad things and handing them to him.

"YES! " He yelled then grabbed them and shoved them into Autumn's Baby portal.

"Oh god!" Magenta yelled then turned around almost fainting at the sight.

Tuesday bit her lip and looked at her sister trying not to look at the doctor forcefully shifting the tool around as if he was mixing cement.

"Do you have to be so...Vigorous?!" Tuesday yelled.

"Trust me! I'm a doctor! I know what im doing!!" he yelled

"Oh no...I've heard that before" Magenta sighed.

"AH! There it is!" then he pushed the clamps together and pulled them towards him, Soon exposing a Average sized baby whom fell onto the bed and immediately began to cry.

"Oh thank goddess" Magenta said gulping and placing her hand on her chest, still facing the wall.

"What is it?" Tuesday asked holding her sisters hand, who was still not awake.

"It's A GIRL!!" he yelled holding the baby up in the air then handing it to one of the nurses who rushed it away to the nursery.

"How lovely.." Tuesday remarked then sat on the chair next to the bed and placed her hands on the arm rest's grabbing them tightly.

"Now just let me fix her up, and she'll be ready to go home in no time!!" Said Dr.Globe.

"Good." Magenta said then turning around and stroking Autumn's wet hair.

**Short but very important :)**


	6. Vitus or Lordy?

**Woot! its the next day at the Hospital :)**

**ritz owns!**

Autumn flickered her eyes open startled by her surroundings not looking familiar.

"Good Morning" The woman said and Autumn turned her head immediately to the other side to see where the lady was.

"Where am I?" She asked as she watched the woman scroll down the paper with her pen randomly making small marks.

"Your at the hospital dear, You've had your baby, remember?" The Nurse replied then smiling sweetly at her.

"Oh..Yeah I forgot"

"Hmm..Your family will be back shortly, Is there anything I can get you?"

"Erm..yes...Can I see my baby?" Autumn asked pulling herself up to sit down.

"Of course, I'll go get her"

"Her?" Autumn asked excitedly.

"Yes ma'am, Her"

"Aww!!" Then Autumn clapped and waited eagerly for the woman to bring the baby into her room.

Soon the woman returned with a tiny bundle of pink blanket, and a Bottle.

"Here she is!" she exclaimed then walking over to her and handing Autumn the baby.

"yayness!" Autumn said which made the woman frown as she was reminded of how young Autumn was.

"She doesnt have a name yet, Would you like to get that established?"

"Oh yes" Autumn said as she stared into the babies eyes and the baby blankly stared back. The Woman walked out of the room and came back shortly with a paper and pen.

"Okay what are you going to name her?" The woman asked then sighing and sitting down on the chair next to the bed.

"Ember." She said, with no thought.

"Ember?"

"Ember Vitus"

"Aren't you married?"

"NO! Who told you that?!" Autumn hissed.

"I was at your wedding...DeLordy and I..were good friends"

"Oh...Ugh..Yes but I dont want her to be Ember _Lordy_...So just put Vitus"

"Okay" then she marked on the paper that the child was to be named Ember Vitus.

"Hey! Your awake!" Tuesday said as she walked in with Tabatha on her hip and Magenta mouthed an 'awe' to Riff Raff as they followed.

"Hey guys!" Autumn said in reply.

"Good Morning" Riff Raff greeted and walked over to hug her.

"What are you doing?" Magenta asked looking at the nurse.

"Naming my baby!" Autumn said filled with excitement.

"Aww! What did you name her?" Tuesday asked walking over to the side of the bed, looking at the baby in Autumns arms.

"I've decided on Ember" Autumn replied proudly.

"Ember Lordy?" Riff Raff asked a little sketchy on how that sounded.

"No, Ember Vitus" She corrected.

"You didn't.." Magenta gasped.

"DeLordy's going to be SO mad.." Tuesday said with wide eyes.

"Who cares? Vitus is a good, hard working, strong name" Riff Raff remarked.

"Exactly!" Autumn agreed.

"Okay...Just as long as your not worried about it" Magenta commented.

"Well I guess I'm done here" The Nurse said then walked to the door after Autumn signed the paper.

"Has anyone even told DeLordy that you've given birth?" Magenta asked, just realising he may have not known.

"I could call him" Tuesday said.

"ACH! he doesn't deserve to know!..." Autumn hissed.

"I agree" Riff Raff added.

"He'll find out eventually" Magenta said.

"Eventually..."Tuesday negatively replied.

"Dont be so Negative! Now come on, lets enjoy this time! Our family has just been expanded!" Riff Raff cheered.

"Right!" Magenta added bobbing her head making her hair float forward.

Then Autumn passed along her baby to Riff Raff, so Magenta went over and they both watched there new Grand child sleep in his arms.

**Aww...**


	7. Dont play stupid!

**Chapter 7...wow.**

**Ritz OWNS!! and nobody else! why cant MTV see that? GOSH.**

"ooh watch her head" Magenta insisted as Autumn slowly got out of the backseat, Ember in hand.

"I got it" Autumn reassured standing straight never taking her eyes off Ember.

"I'll get the door" Tuesday said then walking over and opening the front door.

The rest of the family followed (Riff, Mags, Autumn, Ember, Tabatha) and soon everyone was in Autumn's room, huvering above the baby laying peacefully in her crib.

"She looks like you" Tuesday said to Autumn.

"You think so?" Autumn replied looking at her baby, harder than she had before.

"No..She looks like DeLordy" Riff Raff implyed, joking.

"Oh poor thing" Magenta sincerely said.

Tuesday and Autumn chuckled.

"No she doesn't!" Autumn finally replied after looking at her "she looks like dad!"

"Which means she looks like you because you look like dad."Tuesday insisted.

"oh..I knew that" Autumn confirmed. There was a knock on the door before anyone could reply to Autumn's remark.

"I'll get it" Tuesday insisted and walked out of the room.

"What is she? the new door lady?" Autumn joked then turned her attention to fixing the baby items on the desk next to the crib.

Once down stairs Tuesday yelled "Coming!" as the person insisted on knocking a few more times. She flung the door open and immediately wanted to close it again. It was DeLordy and Two of his Minions.

"Hello,Is Autumn here?" DeLordy asked twirling his newly grown moustache inbetween his fingers.

"Maybe...Why do you care?" Tuesday replied leaning on the door, glaring.

"I believe she has something that belongs to me" He answered then smirking.

"Nope, I don't think so" Then she returned the smile and began to close the door. DeLordy pushed the door open and Walked inside the house pushing Tuesday aside.

"Hey! you cant come in here!" Tuesday shouted pushing his shoulder.

He then lunged at her and wrapped his fat hand around her neck pressing her up against the wall "I will come in if I please, Spectual!" He called her as if it was a bad thing.

"She's not here!" Tuesday said, muffled by her inability to breath.

"Tuesday!? who was it dear?!" Magenta called from Upstairs.

DeLordy released her immediately and she glared at him clutching her throat in agony, as he walked up the stairs his minions in sync.

"I'll go see who it was" Riff Raff said then beginning down the hall and stopping when he saw DeLordy.

"DeLordy!" He yelled loud enough that Autumn and Magenta could hear "What brings you here?"

"Don't play stupid with me Vitus!" He replied then pushing him out of the way.

"You cant just barge into some ones home, Your not Frank!" Riff Raff replied, then DeLordy just ignored his remark and walked towards the only door that was open, Autumns.

"Autumn" DeLordy said once he saw her standing there.

"DeLordy" She said in reply.

"Wheres the baby?" He asked.

"Is that how you greet your wife whom you haven't seen in a month?"Magenta commented, then putting her arms akimbo.

"I demand to see her!" DeLordy yelled Taking not bothered by her remark. Tuesday and Riff Raff walked in and stood near Magenta and Autumn.

"I'm not going to let you NEAR her!" Autumn shouted then standing in an angry manor.

"Move!" Then he pushed her aside as if nothing and reached down into the crib that was behind her and Picked up the tiny bundle which contained Baby Ember.

"Get your hands off her!!" Magenta yelled then trying to grab the baby from his arms but he simply snapped his fingers and one of the guards grabbed Autumn and Magenta ans the other Tuesday and Riff Raff, With much ease as they had huge muscles.

"Let go of me!!" Autumn cried as she watched her Husband take the child out of the room and down the hall when they heard a honk they let go and out of the room they went.

"My baby!!" Autumn yelled then ran down stairs and out the door.

"Autumn! Wait!!" Tuesday yelled then ran after her.


	8. Come back!

**Woot! ;)**

**Ritz owns :)**

Autumn watched as the car speed away, holding her enemy and her child "COME BACK!!" she yelled.

"Autumn.."Tuesday said then walking over to her sobbing sibling.

"Get away from me!" Autumn yelled.

"What did I do?"

"You let them IN! and you shouldn't have!!"

"What a Ridiculous accusation! He forced me to let them in!!" Tuesday replied pointing to the red marks all around her neck.

"Really?"

"YES really! Why would I let them in?? Im not a moron!" Tuesday said now offended by her sister.

"Im sorry its just AH! I hate him so much and NOW! he has Ember!!" Autumn answered then falling to the curb and barrying her head in her knees.

"I'll help you get her back...I promise" Tuesday comforted sitting next her and putting her arm around her.

"How can we get her back? She's royalty..were Servants children..AND WERE SPECTUAL!" Autumn announced then sobbing louder then before.

"It doesnt matter! Your still her mother and No one knows where spectual" She finished in a whisper.

"Right! sorry" She said then placed her head on Tuesday shoulder.

"Now..where the hell did mom and dad go?" Tuesday asked then looking around and not sighting her parents.

"I dont know..." Autumn then stood up, helping Tuesday up after and they both walked inside.

"Mom!?" Tuesday called.

"Dad!?" Autumn added.

"Up here!!" Magenta yelled.

So Autumn and Tuesday ran upstairs and into there parents room.

"Holy hell!!" Tuesday yelled when she saw her parents with different types of lasers spread all around there bed.

"Whats going on?" Autumn said after gasping at the sight.

"Were going to get Ember back!" Riff Raff yelled then picking up the laser that looked like the top of a pitch fork.

"Are you going to kill him?" Autumn asked in astonishment.

"No" Riff Raff said.

"Yes" Magenta replied, at the same time.

"I want in!" Tuesday shouted.

"You guys cant kill him! You'll go to jail!" Autumn cried out.

"Since when are you sensible?" Tuesday wondered, looking at Autumn.

"I have a plan anyway..So I can handle this! It'll be okay, i'll get her back" Autumn said as if saying it to reassure herself, watching the smile fade from her demented parents face.

"And im gonna help" Tuesday said, keeping her promise.

"Well I guess we'll put these away" Magenta disappointed-ly spoke, Huffing and outing her hands on her hips.

Riff Raff nodded in agreement and they began putting the laser's away.


	9. Itchy Twitchy

**RITZ OWNS!**

**p.s symbol means number ;)**

Autumn and Magenta slowly walked over to the door knocking but one time.

"Who do I ask for again?" Autumn whispered to her mother.

"Victor" She replied then the door flung open and there stood a wide eyed man.

"C-Can I h-help you?" He mumbled twitching several times.

"Can I speak to...Victor?" Autumn replied a little unsure of her mothers actions.

"T-his...w-way" He said then motioning for them to come in.

They both walked in and walked down the long hall, randomly stepping over piles of papers and empty cookie bags.

"What kind of place is this?" Autumn whispered moving closer to her mother, to back away from the wall which was covered in some slimy sustenance.

"It'll help us" She replied then knocking on the door with a B and upside down seven.

"I hope so" Autumn said then put on a smile. After a few seconds the door opened and there stood a average looking man, with trancing grey eyes.

"Ooh...Can I help you?" He purred then smiled in a sly manor.

"erm...I...Erm..." Autumn tried to say but was stunned by his exceptional beauty.

"She's here to get some information on her husband" Magenta said then nudging Autumn.

"Husband?" Victor said, His smile falling off his face.

"Husband" Autumn confirmed remembering her reason.

"Come in" He said then opened the door letting them step inside "Sorry about my landlord...He's a tad bit messy"

"Only a tad" Magenta said, Sarcasm pouring out of her words.

"I hope it didn't bother you to much" Victor commented then smiling and grasping his hands together.

"It didnt" Autumn assured then had a seat on his sofa.

"Well what can I help you fine ladies with?"He asked then offering then some candy that was on the table.

"No, Thank you..." Magenta answered.

"Okay so I just had a baby and..." Autumn began but was cut off.

"You? just had a baby? Oh hun' you don't look it" He said then patted her knee and stuck a piece of candy in his mouth.

"Thanks.." She chuckled then continueing "My husband Kidnapped her, and I need to find out where she is, So Me and my sister can Get her back"

"You have a sister...Is she...Available?" He asked trying not to make it obvious, Failing.

"Yes, of course" Magenta answered then nodding her head eagerly.

"That's beside the point! So can you help us or not?" Autumn added, angered by their casual chit chat.

"Of course! I can have you everything you wish to know by tomorrow afternoon!" Victor confirmed.

"Good...Well im sure you have our symbol so call us when you have the information" Autumn commanded then standing up.

"Will do" He replied then showed them to the door "So i'll talk to you tomorrow?"

"Indeed!" he shouted before closing the door.

Once it was shut Autumn and Magenta sighed then walked out of the messy building.

--

Back at home.

--

"How was it!!" Tuesday asked once they stepped inside.

"It went...well" Autumn answered then flopped herself on the couch.

"Well? Just well? WELL! come on tell me what happen!" Tuesday asked talking a million words a second.

"Would you calm down!" Riff Raff shouted then sitting next to her.

"Sorrrrryyyyy" she replied then putting her hand over her mouth.

"Whats wrong with you?" Autumn wondered aloud.

Tuesday shook her head, implying 'nothing'.

"Okay?" she said then turned her attention to the T.V "Whats going on?"

"Frank and Columbia are getting a divorce and Columbia wants to take the child to earth but Frank wants it to stay here and every ones on Franks side, Obviously because he's the prince" Riff Raff explained.

"Aww Poor Columbia..I bet she's heartbroken!" Autumn said just as a Video of Columbia yelling "GO TO HELL FRANKIE!".

"Wow...I really talked way to soon" Autumn said then watched Tuesday as she twitched then burst-ed into a silent laughter.

"Are you on crack?" Magenta asked, seriously.

"NO! Gosh cant a person laugh WITHOUT BEING SUSPECTED OF BEING A CRACK HEAD!!" Tuesday yelled, over reacting, then ran upstairs.

"What has gotten into her lately?" commented Riff Raff.

Magenta and Autumn shrugged.

"I think I'm gonna go lay down..." Autumn suggested.

"Alright my dear"

Then Autumn walked to her room and thought of a plan to get her Baby back.


	10. 47!

**The next day :)**

**Ritz as ownidge to the max!**

"Jello!" Tuesday yelled, answering the Telephone then laughing hysterically.

"Erm..Hello May I speak to Autumn?" Asked the person on the other end.

"Hell yeah! Hold on!" then she screamed "AUTUMN!?" which startled Autumn and ran down stairs.

"what!? WHAT?!" Autumn yelled.

"the PHONE!" she yelled "its for you" she continued, Whispering.

"Okay! GAH! go...Somewhere else!" Autumn said, then Tuesday glared and skipped away "Hello?"

"yeah...Is this a bad time?" The man said.

"No! Is this Victor?"

"Yes" He proudly admitted.

" Well?! What did you get?"

"We shan't discuss _anything_ over the phone" He purred (as always)

"I'll be right over!" Autumn shouted then realising she probably shouldn't have.

"Good, Was that your sister?" Victor asked.

"Mmhmm"

"Hot..Bring her" He replied.

"ugh..Fine, Bye"

"Bye bye"

Then they both hung up and Autumn grabbed Tuesday off the couch and Drove (manically) to Victor's House.

--

Autumn banged on the door, when the Twitchy Man opened the door and She pushed herself inside, dragging Tuesday with her.

"SORRY! We're in a rush! BYE!" Tuesday yelled as she was pulled down the cluttered hall almost falling several times.

Autumn banged once more on Victor' door which opened immediately and she welcomed herself in.

"Whats happened?!" She asked then plopping herself and her sister, whom couldn't take her eyes off Victor.

"Well Its not to good..."

"Go on!" Autumn replied, as Tuesday tried to flirt silently with Victor.

"Okay...Here it is Straight forward...DeLordy will do anything not for you to keep his spawn, so tomorrow He's moving to Planet Ariata With your daughter and his new wife." He explained, ending with a wide grin.

"His new wife?" she Asked gritting her teeth.

"Yes, He has a new wife from Metrosexual, and he's moving her and Ember to Ariata to start fresh"

"HE'S FORTY SEVEN!! YOU CANT START NEW AT FORTY FUCKING SEVEN!!"Autumn yelled then standing up and pacing the floor.

"Well how do we get back Ember?" Tuesday asked finally coming to her senses, Maybe.

"I could help?" He suggested.

"How?" Tuesday asked then used her eyes to seduce Victor.

"I've been thinking of a plan"

"WHAT IS IT!?" Autumn shouted, which startled Tuesday and Victor.

"We could sneak aboard the ship before it takes off, by the way he's taking no one but Geneva and Ember, Then once they take off we could knock them out, Get Ember then Turn the ship around and BAM! Embers safe" He finished then blowing on his nail and wiping them on his shirt.

"Your dignity turns me on" Tuesday said clutching the arm rest of the couch, breathing loudly.

"Your mania excites me" He returned raising his eyebrows.

"Oh please! You two can do whatever you want, later! but right now we need to get ready for our mission!" Said a determined Autumn.

"Right!" they both replied.

"Now lets go home Tuesday, We have alot of planning to do" Autumn said then walking to the door.

"I think im going to stay here" Tuesday giggled.

"No you are not!" then Autumn rushed over and grabbed her by the arm and rushed out the door.


	11. Evil Slut

**Chapter 11...already?..wow Okay so its later that night, super late...like 4am.**

**RICHARD O'BRIEN OWNS!!**

Autumn sat in her room listening to the sound of Tuesday's steps pacing her room.

"Would you stop that! Your making me nervous.." Autumn shouted then stood up.

"I don't think his plan will work babe" Tuesday finally confessed.

"WHAT!? Why not?!" Autumn said wrinkling her brow.

"It has WAY to many risks!"

"like?"

"Well...We could get lost, we could be killed, we could get caught, WE COULD GET KILLED!!"Tuesday yelled then slapping her forehead with her own hand.

"THAT'S MY BABY TUESDAY! I'd GIVE my life to save hers!!" Autumn exclaimed, standing next her sister and stomping her left foot.

"I understand...Well when do we go?"

"Now?" Autumn answered.

"Is Victor ready?"

"Victor has been waiting outside outside in his car for about thirty minutes now" Autumn said.

"Oh...HA! Moron..." Then they both went down the hall and down stairs.

Before walking out Tuesday stopped.

"What? come on" Autumn whispered as she sneaked to the door.

"We should leave a note" Tuesday replied.

"We should...Here I'll write it" Then Autumn grabbed the pen and pad, then writing this.

_Dear Mom and Dad, Me and Tuesday went to save Ember from DeLordy and his evil slut, See you soon. Love you Bye - Autumn._

"Hows that sound?" Autumn asked handing the note to Tuesday.

"Good enough, Now lets go kick some royalty ass" Tuesday said raising her hand waiting for a high five, Which was rewarded by Autumn.

"Rightio!" then they both ran out to the car and got in.

"Finally!" Victor yelled as they jumped in the front of his truck.

"Sorry, had to pee" Tuesday lied, Autumn nodded in agreement then they drove away.

Half way there Tuesday grabbed something out of her pocket and stuck it in her mouth quickly.

"What was that?" Autumn asked suspiciously glaring at her sister.

"Nothing" Tuesday replied.

"Whatever, So when we get there we have to be SUPER quiet right?"

"Yes, very quiet or else we could be caught" Victor chuckled.

"Whats funny!?" Tuesday asked beginning her twitches.

"Nothing, but I am serious, very quiet" he finished.

"Right" Autumn said then raising her fist up.

Victor looked around, confusion, a veil over his face.

--

At the Airport.

--

"Shhh!!" Victor shushed as Tuesday cracked a stick beneath her shoe.

"Sorry" She loudly whispered, Causing Autumn to glare at her.

Victor motioned for the girls to follow him as he moved forward, Hiding behind the huge dumpsters.

"Okay, pay attention, once those guys over there" He said pointing to the two guys who were bringing down the steps to the ship "Were going to run, fast, into the plane and find some sort of hiding place, where no one will find you, and once Its time to get out, i'll pop out and hit DeLordy over the head then BAM! you to come out and give his wife a beat down...Got it? He finished.

"Got it" Autumn said then punching her own hand with her fist.

"Okay dokey pokey" Tuesday said then began to chuckle lightly.

"Shut up" Victor commanded.

"Sorry.." Tuesday said, yet again.

"NOW!" He loudly whispered and made a dash to the stairs, immediately Autumn and Tuesday ran after him, Victor got inside first and hid underneath the Command unit. Tuesday and Autumn soon walked in and looked around panicky for a place to hide.

"Where do we hide!" Tuesday whispered.

"There!!" Autumn said pointing to a chest in the corner of the medium sized cabin.

With no word, They both ran to it and jumped inside.

"Scoot over" Tuesday commanded with no response.

"Shut Up! now stop being giddy!" Autumn told her.

Tuesday huffed then they stayed quiet and still until the were to get the signal from Victor.

**Ooh I bet the suspense is killing you...**


	12. Ouch

**Ahh We continue...BTW this is the longest Chapter so far WOOT!**

**RITZ OWNS!!**

Tuesday and Autumn listened closely as the doors to the ship opened and closed then they could hear DeLordy say to his new wife.

"Soon we shall be away from this planet were we can begin our new lives..." then the sound of touching lips, Autumn could have jumped out and strangled DeLordy with her own hands then and there, But she was comforted by Tuesday squeezing her hand, for Tuesday knew how her sister felt. The ships engine started and the feeling of motion began as the two girls sat in the small chest huddled together.

"I'll be right back my dear" DeLordy said, causing the girls to freeze, You could hear his foot steps getting closer and closer then a door open and shut. Then a Loud bang filled the room and a thumping noise.

"Was that the signal?!" Tuesday asked.

"I think so!" Autumn replied then they both jumped out of the box to see Victor standing over the unconscious Mrs.Furter.

"Oh my god...she's so young..." Tuesday remarked looking at the girl pristine, baby face, with her long brown locks covering her eyes.

"She is..UGH! damn that DeLordy and his Paedophile demeanor!" Autumn said then stepping out of the box and over to Victor, "Wheres Ember?" She asked.

"I think thats where DeLordy is" Victor answered.

"Lets go see!" Tuesday commanded then walking towards the door, Autumn and Victor following.

"Wait!" Victor said before Tuesday could open the door.

"What?" she asked.

"I'll go first" He answered.

"Aww aren't you nice..." Autumn remarked then stepped aside for him to walk to the door.

Victor smiled then opened the door and inside the room stood a Surprised DeLordy hovering over a black crib.

"What are you doing here?! How did you get in?!" DeLordy shouted pressing his body against the crib.

"We came to get Ember!" Tuesday shouted.

"And how we got in isn't important!" Autumn added from behind gritting teeth.

"So hand her over DeLordy!" Victor yelled.

"She's my daughter! and You will have NO! contact with her what so EVER!" DeLordy snorted.

"She's mine and ONLY mine!" Autumn yelled in return then flung at him wrapping her small hands around his fat neck, He threw her to the wall as if nothing.

"HEY!!" Tuesday cried then lunging at him as well and punching him all over as hard as she could.

"Get off me you servile Hussy!" DeLordy shouted then kneeing her in the stomach and throwing her to lay near Autumn, Clutching her stomach in agony.

"My turn" Victor huffed then grabbed a vase that was on the desk and hit DeLordy on the head with it, He stumbled a little but didn't fall, So Victor started throwing blows as hard as he had ever and DeLordy fell over almost immediately, Victor looked inside the crib to make sure the baby was fine, she was, So he turned his attention to the Siblings.

"Are you alright??" He asked Tuesday who was breathing heavily and clutching her stomach.

"NO!!" She yelled then noticing the blood that had soaked her skirt.

"Oh my goddess!! Are you dieing?!" Victor yelled.

"I DON'T KNOW!! Wheres Autumn?" Tuesday asked.

"Right here" he answered then looking at Autumn and shaking her a little, Her eyes fluttered open with a blank stare.

"Are you okay?" Victor asked her moving the hair from her eyes.

"I think so...Where's Ember?!" She finally asked returning to her senses.

"Over in the crib" Victor replied, just then Tuesday screamed and Autumn and Victor jolted towards her.

"Whats happening?!" Autumn yelled looking, petrified as her sister moaned in agony.

"Im going into Labor!!" Tuesday finally confessed.

"OH MY GOD! I knew You were PREGNANT!!" Autumn shouted.

"YES! you get the fucking prize!! but I'm not supposed to be due for another month!" Tuesday explained then gasping.

"Okay...um...ACH! I dont know what to do!...VICTOR! go turn the ship around and get us home _fast_!!"

"Right!" then following Autumn's orders her ran out of the room and turned the space ship around.

"Why didn't you tell anyone that you were pregnant?!" Autumn yelled as she sat on her knees next to Tuesday.

"I dont know, I thought everyone would be mad because..."

"Because??"

"Because I'm not you! okay..I don't have a husband, I don't even know who the baby belongs to!! Its just a bastard baby from a drunken, drugged hussy" She finished as a tear fell from her eye.

"Tuesday...Thats a ridiculous thing to think! Mom and Dad would love you no matter what! and I bet they'd love your baby too" Autumn reassured then hugging her sister Tuesday whom bit her lip as the pain got worse.

"_If_ it lives" Tuesday added.

"It WILL!! We'll be home soon, and If not then I can still help you...deliver...i-it" Autumn gulped as she saw the blood that soaked her sisters skirt.

"You wont have to, we're back on Transexual" Victor said as he appeared in the door.

"Oh good!" Tuesday exclaimed then sighing.

"Okay Victor you get Tuesday to a hospital and I'll go run and grab my parents and meet you there okay?" Autumn said standing up and about to sprint out of the door.

"Will do chief" Victor said, slightly UN-easy.

"Tuesday I'll see you later okay"

"Alrighty.." Tuesday replied then Autumn grabbed Ember and covered he with her pink frilly blanket and ran out the door and out of the ship, She had to think of where they were and finally remembered that she was in a field only a couple blocks away from the Vitus home, So she sprinted off, Eventually picking up speed, then what seemed like ages later she got to the drive of her parents home, So she flung the door open to find her Mother and father sitting on the sofa, startled by the sight of their daughter who's face was almost frost bit, Breathing heavily, Clutching a screaming baby Ember.

"Autumn!! Where have you been?!" Riff Raff confronted.

"Whats the matter?!" Magenta added, jolting up and walking over to grab the tiny bundle from her daughter's arms.

"Tuesday...she's...having..." Autumn tried to say in between her breaths which burned her chest.

"What's wrong with Tuesday?!" Magenta cried out, starting to panic, rocking back and forth trying to comfort Ember.

Autumn took a deep breath before continuing " Tuesday is in labor, Victor is taking her to the Hospital."

"Tuesday's pregnant?!" Riff Raff huffed.

"But she's not due for another month!" Magenta added, in complete dismay.

"I know! DeLordy...he...um never mind We need to go now" Autumn instructed then going walking to the door.

Magenta and Riff Raff stayed quiet then they all went outside and to the car, Riff Raff and Autumn in the front Magenta and Ember in the back.

--

**Tuesday and Victors side.**

--

Victor looked at Tuesday not knowing what to do.

"Goddess your so clueless, Help me up then we can call a cab" Tuesday remarked then trying to sit down on her own, Victor rushed to her aid then they stood up and walked out of the ship.

"Oh my goddess! I cant walk Victor" Tuesday whined almost falling to the floor.

"Look!" he said pointing to a basket from the local grocery store "I'll get it" he said then rushed to get it leaving Tuesday huddled on the cold floor.

Once he brought the basket over he picked her up and placed her in it and turned it around speeding away.

"If I fall out of here...I SWEAR I will kick your ass!" Tuesday threatened,

"I would never..."Victor assured then continued running soon they were a block away from the hospital,

"Victor" Tuesday said as she clutched the side of the basket.

"What?!" he yelled back pushing the basket as fast as he could.

"Could you go a little faster.."

"Why?!"

"the babies getting cold" She calmly replied.

He looked down at her and there on her stomach was a pink baby wrapped in Tuesdays sweater "OH MY GODDESS!! You already had it?!" He yelled then sped up more. They turned the corner at that moment and pulled into the Emergency room area, Victor pushed the basket inside and yelled "This woman just had a baby! we need help over here!!"

The nurse at the desk looked stunned by the sight of Tuesday smiling and waving holding the baby in her arms, then being lifted by Victor out of the dirty basket. The nurse rushed a wheel chair to Tuesday and Tuesday immediately sat down.

"Are you the father?" The nurse asked,

"Um..." Victor began,

"Yes!" Tuesday finished glaring at Victor to go along with it "he is the Father"

"Okay come on" The nurse replied then rushing them to through the bright yellow double doors and down a long hall into a room.

"Doctor this woman needs immediate care!" she yelled after putting Tuesday into a room, whilst Victor helped her on the bed.

"Right" the doctor yelled then rushed into Tuesday room.

"I'll take the baby from here" the nurse said then grabbing the baby and rushing out of the room yelling "I need oxygen STAT!" over and over again.

"Hi im Dr.Citrate, Can you tell me whats been going on?" The doctor asked then turning on a light and looking at Tuesday pupils.

"Its been along day..."Victor sighed.

"Well here goes, I've been secretly preggers for about three months now, Ive drank and done drugs through the whole thing, everything was okay until earlier today when this dude knee'd me in the stomach, and I began to bleed and this dude" she explained pointing to Victor with her thumb "Pushed me over here in a dirty cart, and about half way here the baby just BAM! popped out, so I wrapped him in my sweater and then we got here...OH! and my twin sister is getting my parents" Tuesday finished with a smile.

"How old are you?" asked Dr.Citrate gazing at Tuesday.

"17..."Tuesday said, shameful.

"Whats your name?" the doctor asked.

"Tuesday Vitus" Tuesday replied.

"Okay Tuesday Vitus and you took drugs...what kind of drugs?"

"Happy pills" Tuesday answered with a smile on her face.

"Wow..Okay and he's the father?" she asked still in amazement.

"No, I just said that so he could come with me"

"So who is? the father that is..."

"I don't know.." Tuesday chuckled then shrugged.

"And your parents? Where are they?"

"They should be here soon..." Tuesday answered.


	13. Fin

**Ritz has serious ownidge.**

**This is the last chapter in the Sequel, Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed!! And for waiting So long for me to have it up :) **

Riff Raff, Magenta, Autumn all ran over to the desk.

"We're looking for my daughter!" Riff Raff yelled.

"Oh goddess my baby!" Magenta shouted in a fit of tears.

"Name?" the nurse asked.

"Tuesday! Tuesday Vitus" Autumn answered holding her baby tight to her chest.

"Are you..."the nurse began.

"Her parents!! Now tell me where my daughter is dammit!!" Riff Raff commanded slamming his fist on the desk.

"Yes sir, right away sir" The girl said, suddenly getting back her manners. She opened the doors and walked them down a hallway "Right in here" the nurse said pointing into the room where Tuesday and Victor were.

"OH TUESDAY!!" Magenta yelled then running into the room and hugging her daughter tight.

"YOU WORRIED THE HELL OUT OF US!!" Riff Raff shouted as he to hugged his daughter.

"Sorry guys..I didn't mean to worry you" Tuesday apologized shivering in the warmth she felt from her parents skin.

"Whats happen? whats gone on?" Autumn asked pacing the room in front of the bed.

"Well..I had the baby and now he's somewhere over there..."She answered.

"Its a he?!" Magenta asked enthusiastically.

"Yup!!" Tuesday answered grabbing Magenta's hand.

"What are you going to name him?"

"I dont know...I was thinking Titan.." Tuesday began but was interrupted.

"Does no one else see the gravity of the situation?!" Victor yelled.

"Oh my goddess I didn't even see him there" Riff Raff remarked now staring at Victor.

"I did..." Magenta replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Tuesday has JUST given birth to a bastard and he could die! She's been drinking and doing drugs through the pregnancy, And you guys are talking about it as though the Weather!!" he then put his hand on his forehead "I really don't get you people!" then he ran out of the room.

"Victor wait!" Autumn yelled after him.

"Just let him go...He's not important" Magenta insisted.

"Your right..."Autumn whispered.

"But this is!" Riff Raff said completely clueless to his daughters drug abuse "I knew you drank, and I knew you had risky sex, But drugs? Drugs Tuesday? I thought you were smarter than that"

"I am...Just not right now dad" Tuesday replied taking his hand in hers "I'd been taking them since Tobias died..I was heartbroken, I needed something to cheer me up, and whilst we..me and mom were cleaning Tobias' room I found a bottle of these" She said then taking out a hand full of small purple pills and placing them in his hand "And those are what I've been taking, But i think I'm done with them..." she finished.

"Those look interesting.." Magenta commented staring at the pills as if she wanted to try one.

"And '_looking_ interesting is how they shall stay" Riff Raff said then throwing them in the trash can which contained dirty needles.

"Here he is!!" The nurse yelled then walking into the room.

"Hoopla" Magenta exclaimed then standing up to let the nurse place the baby in Tuesday's arms.

"He's so cute..."Tuesday commented as her eyes filled with tears.

"He is" The nurse confirmed "But he's nameless..what shall you name him?"

"Titan" Tuesday told her.

"Alright, well were going to keep you both here for a while...Just until we know your both in good health" the Nurse explained.

"Sounds alright" Riff Raff shrugged then leaning against the wall.

"Alright..." The nurse said then walked out.

**Stay Tuned for the Third and Final installment of ****That Tuesday in Autumn**** ;) I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
